


Breaking

by bourbonbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/pseuds/bourbonbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean functions outside of his rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

He’s not normally like this, so desperate and pushy, never whimpering and letting himself loose. This isn’t what he does. Even when he has a one-night stand he’ll never see again, he keeps his composure. There are simple rules he’s followed to keep his life from getting messy, and he’s broken so many he may as well not even have them anymore.

The first rule was that he didn’t fuck anyone who lived in the same city. No chances of seeing them at the supermarket or the movie theater. He wouldn’t know them outside the bedroom and they wouldn’t know him. Dean only lives on the other side of the building, two floors above him. It isn’t even an elevator-worthy trek. No one was supposed to know where he lived, but Dean’s got a key.

The second rule was not to sleep with anyone more than three times. He knows now how stupid that rule was. Dean has taken the time to know his body, he knows how to touch Castiel and how fuck him, how to suck his cock until he’s ready to cry.

The third rule was ‘gone before dawn.’ A lot of people have that rule, and he’s sure they’ve all broken it at some point or another. He can’t say whether they’ve broken it as badly as he has, sometimes staying over at Dean’s just to enjoy his bedhead, or so he can know how Dean smells the morning after a shower.

Some other time he’ll think about why he’s let Dean break into his life like this. There’s a glaringly obvious reason, and he can feel it in his stomach now, the way it expands into his chest and makes him feel light. It’s there. Maybe it’s been there since this started. Maybe it began the second time, or the eighth. 

He thinks Dean might have the same reason for being here draped over him. There’s a time to talk and find out, but this isn’t it. Teeth dig into his shoulder, in Dean’s favorite spot, the one that seems to have a perpetual hickey just inside his shirt collar. He groans and arches his back to meet Dean’s thrust, the slick stretch of Dean’s cock sliding in and out of him promising an ache that will stay with him. If it weren’t for the pillow under his hips he’d be flat on his bed, stuck and pressed down under Dean’s weight. Some nights he’d almost prefer it that way.

Castiel inhales slowly and holds it, wishing he could make himself last longer but also longing for the euphoria Dean always gives him. 

Dean presses a tender kiss to the side of his neck, just the way he always does when he can feel Castiel about to come. “You’re so beautiful, Cas.”

Just like that Castiel cries out and comes, reaching back blindly and whimpering brokenly as Dean’s fingers thread into his. Dean keeps fucking him through it, gentler than before now, savoring the feeling of Castiel squeezing him. There are more kisses, more praise, Castiel keeps hold of Dean’s hand until Dean finally comes too. Castiel doesn’t move until Dean pulls him close and holds him. He closes his eyes and basks in finally feeling safe and free.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I'M JUST SO HAPPY TO HAVE FINISHED SOMETHING


End file.
